Naturally
by Mwah-0.0
Summary: Ryu has questions and he wants anwers. And who better to ask then good old daddy? Trust me, Neji really isn't that old. Ryu is only like 5 years old. NejixTenten


A/N: I'm working on another one-shot called "Stereotype" and this is just something that came off the top of my head. So enjoy! (Long chaptered stories shall come later on) I got the title since the meaning of 'naturally' to me is like 'Of course! That is what's supposed to happen!' So I titled it 'Naturally' since this is how I envisioned Neji's life later on after marriage and one kid.

Title: Naturally

Author: Mwah-0.0

Summary: Ryu wants answers. And he's going to get them. Who else better to ask then good old dad? Spur of the moment story. NejixTenten

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-uh!"

"...is that even a word?"

"Like 'Nu-uh" is a word!"

"Well...well...now it is!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"When did you get the right to say that?"

"When my daddy became the head of the Hyuuga clan! Hyuuga clan is the strongest clan in the Hidden Leaf!" Puffing out his chest Ryu smiled arrogantly at his friend.

"No way! The Uchiha is the strongest!" Hot with anger Yuudai stomped his feet into the soil.

"That's not true! I'm gonna ask daddy!" Ryu shouted back at his Uchiha friend.

"Like your daddy knows everything! My daddy knows everything!" Yuudai shouted.

"That's not true! My dad is the be-"

"Come on Ryu! Time to go home!" Looking fondly at the miniature of Neji, Tenten patted Ryu on the head.

"Mommy!" Yuudai said that the Uchiha clan is better than the Hyuuga clan! That's not true right?" Looking at his mother with pale lavender eyes filled with questions and anger from the argument.

Not knowing what to say Tenten decided that Neji could handle this and said to Ryu, "I'm sure when we get home daddy can answer that question for you."

Nodding his head as if he knew Tenten was going to say that.

Then Ryu said, "Okay. Daddy knows everything anyways."

Taking Tenten's hand Ryu said after a minute, "Girls don't always know everything."

Groaning inwardly Tenten knew that keeping Ryu so close to Neji was bad. Neji's idea of boys being better then girls was rubbing off on her precious son.

"Yuudai! Time for dinner!" Standing in the doorway of the Uchiha estate Sakura beckoned for her son to hurry. Frowning slightly but fondly Sakura wondered where all her genes went when she gave birth to Yuudai. Yuudai was literally a spitting image of his father. With the same midnight hair and brooding dark eyes which was now lit up with anger from the recent arguement with his best friend.

"Sakura! How's Sasuke's feeling? Not falling all over frightened women now is he?" Snickering Tenten watched as Sakura's face changed from surprise then dissolved into laughter.

"Hey Tenten! No. He's not falling over onto frightened women anymore. His fever has cooled down already."

Ignoring the adults joking since he didn't get it Yuudai dropped his bright blue ball and ran to his mother.

Tugging on the hem of her apron Yuudai asked, "Mommy! Which is better? The Uchihas or the Hyuugas?"

Groaning inwardly Sakura knew what Sasuke has been doing during his bed rest and how Yuudai has been so quiet all these rainy days and not whining about how he can't go outside and play with his best friend, Ryu. Sasuke has been telling tales of how great the Uchihas were...again.

Grinning almost wickedly Sakura said to Yuudai in a gentle voice, "Why don't you ask daddy? He is the one who's really an Uchiha. I'm originally from the Haruno family."

Frowning a little Yuudai nodded after a second and said, "Okay."

Then taking off his shoes like a good Uchiha would do before rushing into the house knocking down Sakura's flowers in the process.

Groaning Sakura said to Tenten, "Their fathers are grouches and their like hellions. What has the world come too?"

Laughing Tenten said lightly, "I agree wholly. I have to be getting home before Neji sends out a search party."

Laughing Sakura said, "Alright. Bye Tenten! Still meeting on Friday?"

Nodding her affirmation Tenten waved before turning around and tugging at Ryu gently and started for home.

Once home Ryu took off his sandals and stepped quietly into the Hyuuga estate. Bowing to Hiashi in respect Ryu walked quietly to the hallway before bursting into a run and darted down the hall to his father's study room.

Amused Hiashi turned to Tenten and said, "He's full of energy today."

Respectfully Tenten bowed before answering, "He has a very important question to ask Neji."

In the distance Tenten could hear Ryu asking questions right and left. Excusing herself Tenten walked down the hall to Neji's study knowing he was already stressed out and Ryu was giving him an even bigger headache. Walking in Tenten gave Neji a bemused smile while Neji gave Tenten a helpless look as Ryu bounced around his study asking all different things about the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan.

Taking a hold of the collar of Ryu's shirt Tenten tugged gently as a signal that Ryu should calm down.

"Why don't you let daddy rest a little before you ask him questions? He's really tired. He just came back from a mission."

Nodding his head with a frown on his face Ryu looked at his father discontent clearly showed in his eyes.

In a firmer but still gentle voice Tenten said, "Go on Ryu. Go look for Hanabi-sama and ask her to help you train."

Frowning Ryu said, "She won't."

"You never know unless you try."

Discontent Ryu reluctantly went to look for Hanabi.

Shaking his head Neji slumped back on his chair and gave Tenten a look and said, "He definitely got his energy from you."

Giving Neji a mocking look Tenten said, "And I'm sure he got his looks from you."

Glaring at her Neji stated, "Obviously."

Laughing Tenten walked over to Neji and kneeled next to his chair. Resting her head on the armrest of his chair Tenten gave him a questioning look. Absently tugging the ribbons from Tenten's buns and running his hands through her silky chestnut hair Neji shrugged.

"Don't be so quiet," then giving Neji an impish smile Tenten added, "It's bad for your health."

Neji gave Tenten an amused look before saying in a grave voice, "The mission was bloodier then necessary."

Sighing a little Tenten looked at Neji sympathetically. The word 'bloodier' usually meant that Neji had needed to kill more then he originally thought he had too.

Wanting to loosen up the atmosphere Tenten said in a teasing voice, "I heard that Sasuke has been cheating on Sakura."

Giving Tenten a bemused smile Neji stated with amusement aligning his words, "He was weak with fever and blood loss. He fell on an unsuspecting female on the street. She had on this frightened face at first but it was replaced by a quite delighted look afterwards. Of course she was disappointed when Naruto hauled Sasuke up by the right arm and helped him up while apologizing profusely for Sasuke's condition."

Rolling her eyes Tenten stated, "Of course. Any girl who's not too old or dead would be thrilled to have someone gorgeous falling on them."

Giving Tenten a questioning yet annoyed look Neji frowned.

Giving Neji a sly look Tenten continued, "Of course I would dump the guy on the floor and let him deal with the problem."

Content with Tenten's response Neji lapsed into silence again.

Laughing quietly Tenten leaned up and whispered into Neji's ear, "Neji, if you were weak like Sasuke you better have enough arrogance not to fall on a woman or I'm never going to give you anymore children."

Giving Tenten a quick anxious look which was quickly replaced by a displeased look Neji said in annoyance, "Then what am I suppose to do?"

Staring Neji straight in the eye Tenten stated simply, "I'd rather have you fall on the floor."

Giving Tenten a 'yeah right' look. When Tenten gave Neji a 'are you challenging me?' look Neji gave Tenten a 'I'm a Hyuuga. I'm too good to fall on anyone" kind of look. Laughing Tenten put her head on Neji's lap. She watched with contentment as Neji's lavender eyes closed warily and the room lapsed into silence and contentment.

**The Next Day**

"Wake up, Daddy! Come on! I have a question!"

Groaning Neji buried his face into Tenten's chestnut locks while pulling her closer by the waist.

Half sighing and half groaning Tenten's eyes fluttered open.

"Ryu. Do you know what time and what day it is?"

Giving his mom a 'are you okay? Did you hit your head?' look and slowly said in a careful voice, "It's 6 A.M. and its Saturday."

"Why are you up so early on a Saturday of all days?"

"I have a question for daddy."

Groaning Neji withdrew his hands from Tenten's waist and sat up. Bemused Tenten watched as the two most important males in her life sit on the bed bare from the waist up. Neji was hard with muscle from all the training and missions as well as a few scars here and there from when he had been careless. Ryu was still very childlike with smooth skin and loose muscles which would soon be hard with muscle after a few more years in the Academy. Tenten had a strong instinct that was telling her that Ryu would soon become a heartthrob just like his father.

Voice gruff from sleep Neji got off the bed and pulled on a random shirt lying on the chair before giving Ryu a questioning look. Eager to have his question answered Ryu jumped off the bed and ran to his room to finish getting dressed.

Turning to Tenten who was still lazing in bed Neji said, "Go back to sleep. Get as much rest as you can."

Alarmed Tenten asked, "Why?"

Smirking arrogantly Neji said cockily, "I still want more kids. And I want to start tonight," then with his male ego satisfied Neji walked out the room while Tenten just gawked at him. Neji hadn't changed a bit. Then smiling to herself Tenten slipped back under the covers and thought that at least it was something to look forward to tonight.

Walking out to the Hyuuga garden with Ryu right next to him Neji asked him, "What was your question?"

Fairly jumping with joy that his wait was over Ryu responded, "I want to know if Hyuugas are better then Uchihas. I said that Hyuugas were better but Yuudai said that Uchihas were better."

Neji was tempted to say that Hyuugas were better then Uchihas but he knew that it wouldn't answer Ryu's question so instead Neji said, "It depends on your determination. No matter what bloodline traits you were born with, they wouldn't be useful whatsoever if you don't try to be stronger and better then the other shinobis. If you don't have the determination to be the best then, yes the Uchihas are better but if you have the determination to be better than the Uchihas with the Hyuuga bloodline then you can do it."

Confused Ryu gave Neji a befuddled look.

Pausing Neji decided that it was high time to tell Ryu about his humiliating defeat by Naruto.

"Do you remember Obito's dad?"

"Yeah. He's the Hokage. Naruto-sama. He married Hinata-sama."

"He defeated me once."

"Of course daddy. He is the Hokage."

"No. When we were still genins. I was one of the strongest genins to come out of the Hidden Leaf and Naruto was only this little twerp who was the biggest loud mouthed idiot of the Hidden Leaf who had an impossible dream. I was stronger then Naruto on many accounts yet Naruto's determination was greater then mine so his victory was inevitable."

Giving his dad this wondering look Ryu said, "But Naruto-sama doesn't have anything like the Byakugan or the Sharingan."

"I know. But he had the most determination and more guts then anyone I've ever met."

Nodding his head almost wisely Ryu commented, "I'm going to train really hard and prove that Hyuugas are better then Uchihas."

Lifting his lips a little into a small smile Neji took Ryu's hand and walked back into the Hyuuga estate where he could already smell breakfast. Looking up Neji saw Tenten leaning out the window still only in her nightshirt looking down amused at him and Ryu. Looking down at Ryu Neji felt a rush of pride and affection for his son who looked so much like him and acted so much like Tenten. The first generation without the curse seal. Yes, Neji Hyuuga was truly content now with a spirited wife and an equally spirited son he was content.

A/N: Cute or just too much fluff? Click that cute little lavender button and leave a comment. :)

This just came to me when I was sitting on the bus and this kid sitting next to me (I think he was only like 5) who kept rambling about something from school and then suddenly asked her dad who was better? Boys or girls? I was going to crack up. I didn't hear the dad's answer though. Pity that it was my stop so I had to get off. Anyways I'm done babbling. Wait for the other one shot "Stereotype"! Happy Hanukkah!


End file.
